


Seeing Stars

by hexyl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexyl/pseuds/hexyl





	1. Prologue

“I love you, you know.”

“I know.”

Steve presses his lips against Bucky’s and-

Suddenly there’s warmth, but it’s sticky and it’s dizzying. Steve glances down and sees the glint of the knife, buried in his stomach, and almost doesn't feel the pain until-

Bucky presses another kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry, punk.”


	2. Chapter 2

-  
Steve walks to the grave of James Buchanan Barnes. He knows there’s never been anything under the dirt, but he still goes.

“Hey Buck. It’s, uh, me again.” He coughs. “I mean, it’s usually me. I tried to drag Sam along this time, but he wasn’t really up to it. Anyways, do you remember those old Sherlock Holmes books we used to love? They've made them into modern TV shows now, Sam started showing me them a few days ago. People still like ‘em- it’s crazy, isn’t it? I bet you’d get a good laugh though if you saw how different they are now. I’m sorry you can’t be here and watch it with me – or us, ‘cause I think Natasha’s pretty into it. And I’m sorry I haven’t been here in a while, it’s been pretty busy with SHIELD and Fury on my back and everybody clamoring for Captain America. I know it’s no excuse, but I’m sorry- ”

Steve closes his eyes for a moment.

“I know I keep saying this, but I’m sorry for a lot of things, Bucky. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I do.”

Steve spins around wildly, but there’s nothing.


End file.
